My Name is Green Arrow
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Laurel est mort, son enterrement a eu lieu il y a deux jours. La Team est effondrée, d'autant plus que c'est la faute de l'un d'eux. Comment l'équipe, en particulier Oliver vont-ils supporter cela ? Felicity est là seule qui puisse aider Oliver à surmonter un tel deuil. Que va-t-elle décider et Laurel va-t-elle être vengé ! Suite épisode 4.18, 4.19 et ma vision de la fin de la S4.
**Coucou tout le monde, alors voici ma vision de la fin de l'épisode 4.18 et la suite du 4.19.**

 **Attention, cette fic est 100 % Olicity, donc les fans de Laurel si c'est pour désagréable comme c'est le cas depuis la diffusion du 4.18, merci de passer votre chemin, sauf si c'est pour commenter cet écrit. Je ne tolérerai aucune insulte ou quoi que se soit d'autre à l'égard du personnage de Felicity, d'autant plus que c'est Katie Cassidy elle-même a voulu partir et qu'elle était d'accord avec cette décision et que la talentueuse Emily Bett Rickards n'est en aucun cas responsable de cette décision.**

 **Comme d'habitude, seul l'histoire m'appartient, même si j'adorais avoir Oliver pour moi toute seule ^_^. Rating M - MA**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout en bas comme d'habitude ^_^**

* * *

 **My Name is Green Arrow**

Après avoir demandé à Barry de le laisser seul, Oliver se recueillit seul devant la tombe de Laurel en versant une larme. Il ne sait pas combien de temps était passé, mais il finit par quitter le cimetière et rejoindre la limousine dans laquelle se trouvait son ex-fiancée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Et toi ?

Oliver ferme les yeux et pousse un profond soupir

\- Non.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pas vrai ? Tu dois tuer cet enfoiré.

Oliver savait que Felicity a raison, il doit tuer Darhk et Merlyn, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Deux jours, deux longs jours se sont écoulés, deux jours, durant lequel personne n'a vu Oliver. En même temps, John Diggle n'osait pas affronter son ami de longue date, car il savait que c'est de sa faute si Laurel est décédé. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Andy, de croire qu'il avait changé, alors que depuis le début, son propre frère était un salopard et un espion pour le compte de Darhk. Il s'en voulait au plus profond de lui-même, car il s'était permis de critiquer Oliver qui n'était pas très compréhensif et objectif quand un membre de sa famille ou un ami proche quand cette personne capable du pire, et quand Oliver l'avait mis en garde, il avait préféré croire son frère de sang plutôt que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son frère, qui avait été témoin à son mariage. Même Lyla ne comprenait pas pourquoi son époux n'avait pas voulu écouter la mise en garde d'Oliver ! Elle ne connaissait pas Laurel aussi bien que son époux, mais était triste que la jeune femme soit décédée.

De son côté, Felicity était resté durant ses deux jours avec Thea, toutes les deux se remémorisaient les instants passés avec Laurel et riaient parfois de bons cœurs avant de pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Quant à la mère de Felicity, elle était avec Quentin et son ex-femme dans le but de les soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve. Nyssa, avait promis à Quentin de faire tout son possible pour retrouver Sara, afin qu'elle soit au courant de la mort de sa sœur.

Oliver de son côté était seul au loft, il voulait être seul et ne voulait pas retourner aux QG, trop de souvenirs avec Laurel s'y trouvaient.

POV Oliver

Je suis seul comme je l'ai toujours été. Même la femme de ma vie m'a quitté. Ra's al Ghul avait raison sur un point malgré tout ! Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'hôpital et qu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, je n'ai pas pu résister à lui rentre son étreinte, la chaleur de son corps m'avait tellement manqué. Mais durant l'enterrement, elle s'était postée loin de moi et ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans la voiture, bien que vrai, avait été dur, en particulier sa manière froide de me le dire, surtout après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble elle et moi. Elle me manque, elle me manque terriblement. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit-là près de moi, que l'on se console tous les deux, car je sais que Felicity appréciait énormément Laurel, cela m'a d'ailleurs étonné quand, après que j'ai vaincu Ra's de les voir si complice. Felicity m'avait expliqué lors de notre voyage qu'elle l'avait soutenue quand Sara était morte et qu'elle l'avait aidé lorsque j'avais décidé de prendre la succession de Ra's. Les dires de Laurel me revins alors en mémoire et je sentis mon cœur se serrait. Elle avait non seulement gardé cette photo que j'avais si souvent regarder sur Lian Yu, mais m'avais avoué avant de mourir que j'étais l'homme de sa vie alors que… Alors qu'elle ne s'était pas mise en travers le couple que je formais avec Felicity, elle était d'ailleurs heureuse de me voir faire ma demande à celle qui était la femme de ma vie. Néanmoins, je respecterai sa promesse, je lui devais bien ça, tout comme j'avais honoré la mémoire de Tommy en domptant le tueur qui était en moi, je respecterai la promesse faire à mon premier amour.

\- Laurel, j'espère que tu as retrouvé Tommy là où tu es partie… Je te promets oui, je t'en fais la promesse, je respecterai tes dernières volontés. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir comme je l'ai fait… Je t'aime… Je t'ai aimé et quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras à jamais mon premier amour.

Oliver sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais ils s'en fichaient, il était seul, qui pouvait le voir si faible. Les seules spectatrices étaient la nuit et les étoiles. Son téléphone sonnait une nouvelle fois, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait être seul. Seul comme il l'avait toujours été.

À l'appartement de Laurel que Thea avait partagé avec elle, Thea tenter une nouvelle fois de joindre son frère, sans succès et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Felicity qui revenait du coin cuisine après avoir rangé ce qu'elles avaient sorti, rejoignit la jeune Queen dans le salon et vit que Thea avait l'air ennuyer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Thea ! ?

\- C'est Ollie !

Felicity prit peur à l'instant même ou elle entendait le surnom d'Oliver. Thea se retourna pour faire face à Felicity et vit son regard, elle comprit qu'elle était inquiète.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien… Enfin je crois…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ça fait deux jours que l'on a enterré Laurel et ça fait deux jours qu'il ne donne pas signe de vie, et là j'ai essayé de l'appeler, il ne répond pas.

\- Il a besoin d'être seul, tu sais comment est ton frère Thea.

\- Oui, je sais mais j'ai peur que… Là mort de Laurel là énormément touché, surtout après ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble durant quelques années. Ils sont amis d'enfance en plus.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir et que je te tienne au courant ?

\- Tu ferais ça ! ?

 _Souriante_ \- Bien sûr et puis, moi aussi je suis inquiète, d'autant plus que je lui ai dit de tuer ce cinglé.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu comment tu l'as enlacé quand tu es arrivé à l'hôpital.

\- Oui je l'aime toujours Thea, j'ai tenté de l'oublier, mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas oublier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Thea, ton frère m'a volé mon cœur et je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme lui, jamais. Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, je sais que… Que je ne le vivrais avec personne d'autre et même si j'ai rompu avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de connaître le bonheur avec un autre homme. Thea, j'ai tellement espéré qu'il ressente là même chose que moi qu'il… Qu'il m'est impossible de voir un futur sans lui à mes côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas si Ollie se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Je l'ignore, vu qu'il m'a menti sur quelque chose d'important, je ne saurais te dire.

\- Pourtant, il est fou de toi, je le sais. Il… Quand il était en couple avec Laurel, même s'il était loin d'être l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, il l'a trompé plusieurs fois, je ne saurais te dire pourquoi parce que je sais qu'il aimait Laurel mais… Je suis sûre d'une chose, il ne t'a jamais trompé toi, même quand tu étais avec Ray, il n'a pas cherché à se mettre avec quelqu'un et même là que vous avez rompu, il n'a pas cherché à se remettre avec Laurel.

Felicity ne répondit pas et serra Thea contre elle. Elle adorait Thea, elle là considéré comme sa propre petite sœur. Elle desserra son étreinte et sourit à la jeune justicière.

\- Ça va aller toute seule ?

\- Oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

Au moment où Felicity s'apprêter à quitter le salon, on sonna à la porte. Son instinct de justicière prit le dessus et Thea se mit devant Felicity pour la protéger. Elle s'empara d'un couteau de cuisine et regarda à travers l'œilleton de la porte pour voir de qui il s'agissait et elle fut surprise de voir l'identité de la personne. Elle ouvrit et Felicity fut tout aussi surprise.

\- Roy ! ?

\- Salut Thea, Felicity, désolé j'aurais dû appeler mais…

L'ancien justicier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thea se jeta à son cou. L'ancien Arsenal resserra son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment, Thea lâcha son ami qui enlaça Felicity mais de manière amicale.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, alors je suis venue voir comment vous allez !

\- C'est bien que tu sois là Roy, j'allais partir afin d'aller voir Oliver et ça m'ennuyer de laisser Thea seule ici.

\- T'inquiète blondie, je me charge de notre justicière, va retrouvé ton homme.

Felicity sourit discrètement et embrassa Roy sur la joue, le remerciant et fila, laissant les deux jeunes seuls. Une fois seuls, les deux amants s'installèrent dans le canapé de Laurel et Thea pleura une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Roy. Celui-ci garda la jeune femme contre lui en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. De son côté, Felicity arriva rapidement au loft, elle se gara et rejoignit l'ancien logement qu'elle partageait avec Oliver. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un double de clé que Thea lui avait donnée, vu qu'elle avait rendu la sienne à Oliver et entra doucement dans le loft qui était dans la pénombre ne voulant pas réveiller Oliver si ce dernier dormait. Elle s'avança doucement dans le salon et vit que la baie vitrée du salon était ouverte. Elle déposa sa veste et son sac sur le canapé et s'avança prudemment. Une fois à l'entrée du balcon, elle vit Oliver les bras croisés sur la rambarde fixant un point invisible.

\- Oliver…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par dire.

\- Va-t'en Felicity, je veux être seul, j'ai été toujours été seul de toute façon!

À l'intonation de voix employée, Felicity n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que cette voix était remplie de culpabilité et de tristesse. Alors malgré ses dires, elle s'avança et prit place à ses côtés tout en restant silencieuse, que dire de toute façon.

Oliver soupira, sachant très bien que son ex-fiancée était têtue, mais il n'avait pas le cœur là repousser froidement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste encore plus et ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure à cause de lui. Le temps passait lentement et pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlait, pour dire quoi de toute façon… Pourtant, à un moment donné, peut-être une heure après l'arrivée de Felicity, Oliver se décida enfin à briser le silence.

\- Parfois, je me demande si… Si j'ai bien fait de revenir de Lian Yu…

Felicity le regarda surprise, parce que Oliver venait de dire, néanmoins, elle ne répondit pas. Elle connaissait Oliver, et elle savait que sa phrase n'était pas terminée.

\- Si je n'étais pas revenu, si j'avais décidé de mourir sur cette île où de recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, Tommy, ma mère, Laurel ne seraient pas morts, Thea n'aurait jamais su que Malcolm Merlyn était son père et n'aurait pas été mortellement blessée à cause d'un fou qui voulait faire de moi son héritier et Roy n'aurait pas été obligé de se faire passer pour mort et de quitter sa ville natale. Je me rends compte que… Mon retour n'a fait que… Que répandre le malheur et la mort autour de moi.

\- Oui peut-être ! Mais peut-être aussi que la ville aurait quand même sombré dans le chaos à cause de tous ces cinglés qui la peuple avant que Green Arrow fasse régner la justice dans cette ville. Et moi je serais toujours au département informatique, je n'aurais jamais connu cette vie et je ne serais jamais tombé amoureuse de l'homme qui a tout sacrifié pour sauver cette ville, même son propre bonheur avec une femme banale qu'il considère pourtant comme étant la femme de sa vie.

À la fin de la phrase que venait de dire Felicity, Oliver plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y noya malgré la pénombre de la nuit.

\- Comment… Comment peux-tu encore dire cela alors que… Que je t'ai fait souffrir, que je t'ai menti ?

Felicity posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Parce qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance et que la mort de Laurel ainsi que la longue conversation que j'ai eue avec Curtis m'a fait prendre conscience que… La vie est trop courte et que… Ça aurait pu être toi qui te fasse tué par ce cinglé de Darhk et je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie que tu sois mort en pensant que je te détestais.

Oliver tourna la tête de nouveau aux dires de Felicity et malgré la pénombre, il vit les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme et cela l'attristait, car il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, il ne l'avait jamais supporté d'ailleurs. Même à l'époque, quand ils n'étaient pas en couple, là voir pleurer lui brisait le cœur, elle était tellement douce et gentille avec tout le monde, qu'elle ne méritait pas de verser des larmes. Il ne résista pas, là voir ainsi si faible devant lui était au-dessus de ses forces. Il combla la courte distante qui les séparait et la prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, laissant sa tête trouvait naturellement dans son cou. Il sentit la jeune femme pleurer contre lui, il resserra alors son étreinte et se laissa aller aussi, pleurant silencieusement. L'un comme l'autre avait besoin de réconfort pour surmonter ce deuil, la perte d'une amie très chère était toujours difficile à surmonter mais pour Oliver et Felicity c'étaient d'autant plus dur, car pour l'un c'était son premier amour et pour l'autre, une confidente, une sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Le temps s'écoulait sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y fassent attention, ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme dans ses bras frissonner que Oliver s'écarta à regret pour constater qu'elle était gelée.

\- Vient, rentrons je vais te préparer quelque chose pour te réchauffer.

Felicity acquiesça et suivit Oliver jusque dans le salon. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en se frictionnant les bras afin de se réchauffer un peu. En voyant cela, Oliver alluma la cheminée et monta rapidement à l'étage afin d'aller chercher une couverture qu'il passa autour de Felicity. Puis s'éloigna d'elle à regret afin d'aller préparer quelque chose à manger pour eux d'eux. Durant la cuisson des morceaux de poulet à la crème fraîche et de galette de pomme de terre, il jeta un œil à Felicity et vit qu'elle tentait toujours de se réchauffer, il baissa alors la plaque et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien chaude, ça te réchauffera, on est quand même resté un moment dehors et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade par ma faute.

\- C'est gentil mais… Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange… Je…

Oliver lui fit un petit sourire et lui prit la main là forçant à se lever.

\- Viens avec moi !

Felicity sentit la chaleur de la main d'Oliver contre la sienne et se leva afin de le suivre. Main dans la main, les anciens fiancés montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

\- Même si elle est trop grande pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à mettre ma robe de chambre, le temps que je mette tes vêtements dans la machine à laver.

\- Merci Oliver.

\- Non merci à toi, merci d'être ce que tu es !

Oliver embrassa longuement le front de la jeune femme et lui laissa son intimité afin de ne pas faire brûler le repas. Il ne fit pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait et monta à l'étage afin de prendre les habits de Felicity et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle alors qu'elle était nue en train d'enfiler la robe de chambre. Olive rougit violemment et se retourna en bafouillant une quelconque excuse. Amusée par la réaction de son ancien fiancé, Felicity s'avança vers lui tout en nouant le nœud de la robe de chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné Oliver, d'autant plus que tu m'as déjà vu nue plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

 _Toujours de dos_ \- Oui je sais mais je… Comme on est plus ensemble tu… Tu ne veux peut-être pas que…

Felicity fit face à Oliver et se mit sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassant chastement sur le coin des lèvres surprenant Oliver qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner de m'avoir vu nue et je ne suis en aucun cas mal à l'aise et je n'ai pas à l'être devant toi. Et tu sais… Ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour avoir ce genre de discussion mais… Je crois que l'on va devoir parler toi et moi, avoir une longue discussion on en a besoin je crois.

Oliver la regarda tendrement, sachant très bien de quelle discussion il s'agissait. Il était d'accord avec elle, il fallait noyer le poisson.

\- Tu as raison, mais pour l'heure, le dîner est prêt.

Felicity acquiesça et suivit Oliver dans la cuisine. Tous deux mangèrent en silence, quoi dire de toute manière !

POV Felicity

Après le repas, je m'installais dans le canapé, envoyant un message à Thea afin de lui dire que Oliver allait bien et me laissa aller en posant ma tête sur le dossier. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis, les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, entre ma rupture avec Oliver, l'entreprise à gérer et la mort de Laurel, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Je ne sentis même pas Oliver me soulever dans ses bras et m'allonger dans l'ancienne chambre de Thea qui servait de chambre d'ami. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis quelque chose de doux sur mon front que j'ouvris les yeux.

\- Oliver…

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé, alors j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux dans un lit, alors je t'ai porté dans celui de la chambre d'ami.

\- Merci Oliver.

\- Ne me remercie pas, dort à présent. Si tu as besoin de moi je serais dans la chambre à côté.

Je le remerciai une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux en sentant une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Oliver se poser sur mon front.

POV Oliver

Après avoir mangé en silence, je débarrasse et fais la vaisselle en disant à Felicity de ne pas s'embêter, que je vais me débrouiller. Je jette un coup d'œil et là vois sur le canapé. Au bout d'un moment, je décide de la rejoindre et je vois qu'elle s'est endormie. Je la contemple quelques instants avant de la soulever dans mes bras et de la porter dans le lit inoccupé dans la chambre d'ami, même si je souhaitais l'avoir près de moi cette nuit, je sais que c'est impossible et qu'elle ne voudrait pas de toute façon. Je l'allonge doucement ne voulant pas là réveiller et baise tendrement son front.

\- Oliver…

Je vois qu'elle a entrouvert ses yeux, elle est épuisée, je le vois. Je lui explique brièvement que j'ai pensé qu'elle serait mieux dans un lit, elle me remercie et je lui dis de se reposer, que je serais dans la chambre à côté. Elle me remercie et ferme de nouveau les yeux. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois tendrement sur le front et quitte la chambre afin de rejoindre la mienne. Je fais un saut dans la salle de bains en ne mettant qu'un simple pantalon de jogging et rejoins ma chambre, en restant quelque instant devant de lit que j'ai partagé pendant cinq mois avec la femme de ma vie. À cet instant précis, les dernières paroles de Laurel et la promesse qu'elle m'a demandé de lui faire me reviennent en mémoire. J'ai pris une décision, il y a eu trop de morts, la mort de Laurel a été celle de trop et je refuse de perdre les deux dernières personnes qui comptent pour moi, ma petite sœur et la femme de ma vie. Je sais que c'est à moi de mettre un point final à cette histoire et je sais que je dois le faire seul, Nyssa m'a proposée en tant que femme de m'aider avec les quelques fidèles qui n'ont pas voulu lui tournait le dos. Même si cette Ligue à fait trop de dégâts, j'ai accepté sa proposition, d'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à pardonner à John ce qui s'est passé. S'il n'avait pas cru son salop de frère, Laurel serait encore vivante. Je pousse un profond soupir et m'allonge dans mon lit en prenant la photo nous représentant Felicity et moi, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de m'en séparer, ni de les ranger. Je caresse le visage de celle que j'aime malgré tout avant de reposer le cadre sur le meuble de chevet et de fermer les yeux afin de trouver le sommeil qui ne vient pas. Pourtant, je sais que je dois me forcer à dormir, même si depuis ma rupture avec Felicity, je n'y arrive pas.

Dans la nuit, je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il peut être, mais j'attends des sanglots provenant de la chambre voisine. Je me lève tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, je fonce dans la chambre d'ami. Ce que je vois me fait mal, je ne supporte pas de voir Felicity pleurer. Je m'approche d'elle rapidement et m'assoit sur le lit en posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et me regarde le visage couvert de larme.

\- Excuse-moi… Je t'ai réveillé…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dors plus depuis quelque temps. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Ce fou de Darhk te torturer avant de… De t'enfoncer une flèche dans le cœur… Une flèche noire… Et je… À part crier, j'assistais à la scène depuis… De derrière cette maudite vitre…

Oliver n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il se doutait qu'elle devait revivre l'horreur d'être enfermé dans cette maudite chambre.

\- Vient là !

Felicity ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir contre le torse nu d'Oliver, alors que celui-ci resserrer son étreinte en caressant tendrement son dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait combien de temps avait durer leur étreinte et ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient besoin mutuellement l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit la jeune femme dans ses bras se détendre, et comprit qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il la rallongea alors et se releva afin de quitter la chambre, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Felicity le retenir.

\- Oliver… Reste… S'il te plaît…

Olive fut à la fois surprise mais heureux. Il s'allongea alors à la place vide aux côtés de la jeune femme, qui vient immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Heureux, malgré les circonstances, Oliver passa son bras autour de la taille de Felicity afin de la rapprocher plus de lui et déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Dors à présent, je veille sur toi !

Felicity embrassa la joue d'Oliver et posa sa tête contre le torse de cet homme qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aimer malgré tout. Oliver resta ainsi à la regarder dormir et finit par s'endormir à son tour, l'avoir ainsi contre lui était le meilleur des remèdes. La nuit bien que reposante fut courte pour Oliver qui ouvrit les yeux et fut heureux de constater que la jeune femme endormie contre lui n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit. Il se sentait tellement bien à cet instant, oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé ses dernières semaines comme à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, il oubliait tous les horreurs elle, absolument tout. Il la sentit remuer et sourit en lui baisant tendrement le front, il fut heureux de contempler son beau visage et ses yeux magnifiques au réveil.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! _Dit-elle encore endormie_

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Felicity restait silencieuse un moment, parce que oui, elle avait bien dormi dans les bras de cet homme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle dormait contre lui. Oliver comprit son silence et le respecta sans rester silencieux pour autant.

\- Moi j'ai bien dormis, t'avoir ainsi contre moi chasse mes cauchemars.

Felicity lui répondit par un petit sourire, car elle savait qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle décida d'être franche avec lui !

\- Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi avec toi à mes côtés Oliver.

Oliver sourit, heureux de l'apprendre et décida d'être franc avec elle.

\- Je m'excuse Felicity… Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti.

\- On peut avoir cette discussion ailleurs qu'au lit ?

\- Au contraire, je trouve que c'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette discussion.

Felicity soupira et se redressa mais oublia qu'elle avait dormi avec la robe de chambre d'Oliver sur elle et sa poitrine était complètement visible. Oliver déglutit même s'il avait déjà vu nue la jeune femme de nombreuses fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle lui faisait toujours le même effet et il se sentait devenir dur dans la région du bas-ventre.

\- Tu me manques…

Felicity oublia que la robe de chambre était ouverte et regarda Oliver. Elle lit la sincérité dans son regard, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi nous faisons-nous souffrir ? Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus ? Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas repartis peu après cette mission ? Pourquoi nous sommes nous installés à Ivy Town et pas dans un autre pays afin de ne jamais revenir dans ce lieu maudit qui nous a séparés une fois de plus ?

\- Parce que nos amis avaient besoin de nous et que l'on n'abandonne pas les amis.

\- Si c'est pour être dans un cycle infini et à chaque fois te perdre, cela n'a pas de sens.

Felicity ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon, car elle pensait la même chose qu'Oliver. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit, elle se doutait que de revenir à Star City causerait la mort de leur couple. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Oliver la domina et là fit rouler sur lui. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, sa poitrine nue contre son torse nu également.

\- Ol… Oliver ! ?

\- S'il te plaît… Restons ainsi un moment…

Devant l'intonation de voix employée par Oliver, Felicity se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle sentit immédiatement le jeune homme se détendre et entendit des pleurs étouffés, cela lui faisait mal, d'autant plus qu'il était rare de voir Oliver pleurait. Ce dernier avait sa tête dans le cou de cette femme qui était tout pour lui. Felicity restait silencieuse, mais laisser sa main caresser doucement son torse comme pour lui savoir qu'elle était là pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, Felicity sentie les lèvres d'Oliver se poser dans son cou ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait à cet endroit. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence, tout en laissant sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

\- Ses dernières paroles ont été pour nous ! Elle… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse que je t'aie trouvé, qu'elle espérait que toi et moi nous nous retrouvions et que même si… Même si elle n'était plus l'amour de ma vie… Je resterais à jamais le sien…

POV Felicity

Je ne dis rien, mais rien que d'entendre cette dernière phrase me fit mal, je savais qu'entre Oliver et Laurel, rien n'avait été tout à fait terminé. Même si j'appréciais énormément Laurel et même si sa mort m'avait attristé, je pensais qu'une partie du cœur d'Oliver resterait à jamais à Laurel et cela me fit mal, vraiment mal… J'essayais de contenir mes larmes, mais c'était difficile, mon cœur venait une fois ce plus d'être brisé, cela fut encore plus douloureux de savoir que Oliver ne serait jamais totalement à moi, qu'une partie de lui était morte avec Laurel. Et je me disais que si Oliver m'avait supplié de rester ainsi un moment, c'était pour m'annoncer que jamais on ne pourrait être réellement ensemble. Mais là suite, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Elle… Avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé de lui faire une promesse. Elle m'a demandé d'être heureux avec la femme que mon cœur a choisie, elle m'a demandé d'être heureux avec toi, de ne plus jamais te mentir, et de ne jamais te faire souffrir. Que tu ne méritais pas cela… Tu méritais de connaître le bonheur…

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, je ne pensais pas que Laurel avait demandé à Oliver de lui faire une telle promesse. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que Oliver avait retiré sa tête de mon cou et qu'il me regardait. C'est sa main sur ma joue qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Felicity… Même si… Même si tu ne me pardonnes pas ce mensonge… Même si un jour tu m'apprends que tu vas te marier avec un autre homme que moi, même si tu es heureuse loin de moi… Laisse-moi regagner ton amitié s'il te plaît je… Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas te sortir à jamais de ma vie, tu m'as tant apporté… Moi qui étais brisé à mon retour de Lian Yu, moi qui ne croyais plus à l'humanité, moi qui voyais les gens comme des cibles à abattre tu m'as… Tu m'as redonné espoir et goût à la vie. Tu étais tellement sincère, tellement toi-même… Ta lumière m'a sauvé des ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'étais perdu. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive…

Felicity regardait Oliver les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une telle déclaration. Quand il lui avait dit les dernières paroles de Laurel, elle avait eu peur, oui, elle avait eu peur de perdre Oliver à jamais. Car oui, même si elle avait rompu avec lui, même si elle s'était éloignée de lui, son cœur lui appartenait et il en serait toujours ainsi. Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un autre homme que lui, elle ne voulait pas d'un autre homme dans sa vie de toute manière. Son regard happait celui de l'homme de sa vie et elle lit de la peur dans son regard, elle comprit de quelle peur il s'agissait. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et le força à entrouvrir les lèvres ce que fit Oliver sans la moindre résistance et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger grognement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'élue de son cœur rencontré la sienne. Il la serra alors contre lui et lui rendit son baiser, s'embrassant langoureusement, comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. À bout de souffle, ils durent y mettre fin et tous deux se regardèrent intensément.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi Oliver, je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir corps et âme à un homme et je ne pourrais oublier ce que l'on a vécu ensemble. Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre et même avant cela, même sans te connaître, même si je savais qui tu étais, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Quand tu m'as proposé de rejoindre ta croisade, j'étais heureuse, car même si je me disais qu'une femme comme moi ne pouvait pas t'intéresser, j'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec l'homme que j'aimais en secret. Tes gestes, tes paroles et tout le reste, m'ont fait imaginer que peut-être tu… Tu n'étais pas indifférent. Après le combat contre Slade le fait que l'on flirte ensemble me rendait vivante et heureuse et même si ce fou de Ra's al Ghul t'a forcé la main, la première nuit que l'on a passée ensemble m'a fait comprendre que jamais, non jamais je ne pourrais m'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

\- Felicity je…

\- Je t'aime Oliver, je t'aime tellement, je…

Mais Oliver ne là laissa pas finir et captura ses lèvres fougueusement. Le couple s'embrassa une nouvelle fois passionnément, mais Felicity s'écarta bien avant que le manque de souffle si fit sentir.

\- Oliver, c'est parce que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi que je t'accorde une seconde chance.

Aux dires de la jeune femme dans ses bras, Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

\- Mais, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me mentir et de me faire confiance, c'est ainsi que fonctionne un couple. Promets-moi que, si un autre de tes secrets du passé remonte à la surface, tu m'en parleras.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse Felicity. J'ai promis à Laurel de te rendre heureuse et je tiendrais ma promesse. Et je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments pour moi Oliver, mais sache que, tu me mens à nouveau, je disparaîtrais à jamais de ta vie et, tu auras beau me chercher, tu ne me retrouveras jamais.

\- Alors ici et maintenant, je te fais la promesse que plus jamais je ne te mentirais, je ne veux te perdre. Merci de m'accorder cette seconde mon amour, je t'aime tellement.

Felicity se pencha et embrassa à nouveau Oliver, ce dernier répondit à son baiser mais au moment de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, afin d'inverser les rôles, Felicity se redressa et eut un sourire devant le grognement de mécontentement mais la suite lui plut. Assise sur lui, Felicity retira la robe de chambre de son homme dévoilant son corps entièrement nu et sentit immédiatement le désir d'Oliver se manifester. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle entreprit de défaire le nœud du pantalon de jogging qu'il portait et le lui retira, l'envoya rejoindre la robe de chambre au sol. Le fait de se faire dominer par la femme qu'il aime fit augmenter le rythme cardiaque d'Oliver. Felicity s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de laisser ses lèvres parcourir son cou et son torse faisant soupirer d'aise son homme. Arrivez au niveau de l'objet du désir, elle le caressa de sa main avant de laisser sa bouche le satisfaire. Le fait de sentir les lèvres et la langue de Felicity sur lui, rendit fou Oliver qui gémissait et tentait de se retenir au maximum afin de profiter de cette gâterie que la jeune femme lui offrait. Mais n'ayant pas eu de relation sexuelle avec elle depuis un mois, se retenir n'était pas une tâche facile. Felicity laissait sa langue le parcourir sur toute la longueur et le prit en pleine bouche. Oliver avait la bouche entrouverte comme pour chercher de l'air et ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit en criant le prénom de son ange. Satisfaite, Felicity remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant et l'embrassa. La serrant contre lui, Oliver lui rendit son baiser tout en caressant son dos et ses fesses.

\- Felicity…

Felicity le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, elle adorait le dominer, et elle savait qu'il aimait ça aussi. Elle prit son sexe dans sa main, se redressa et s'empala sur lui. Son sexe là pénétra en une seule fois ce qui eut pour effet de les faire crier tous les deux. Elle bougea les hanches et sentit les mains d'Oliver se poser sur ses fesses afin de l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Se cambrant un peu en arrière, elle changea l'angle de pénétration qui les rendit fous tous les deux. Accélérant la cadence des vas et viens, l'orgasme arriva rapidement et ils jouirent en même temps. Felicity fit encore quelques mouvements afin de prolonger cet orgasme et se laissa retomber sur le corps d'Oliver qu'il la serra contre lui, laissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Après avoir repris tous les deux le contrôle de leur corps et de leur respiration, Felicity se releva afin de libérer le sexe d'Oliver et se rallongea sur lui.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur de ce délicieux moment avec toi ?

\- J'en avais envie et c'était pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime moi aussi.

Oliver inversa les rôles et se retrouva à dominer son amour et l'embrassa langoureusement en faisant passer dans ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Je te promets ma chérie, de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse.

Le couple s'embarrassa une nouvelle fois et fit une nouvelle fois l'amour. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée au lit à rattraper le temps perdu, à faire l'amour, se câliner et profiter l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent même pas Roy et Thea entrer et repartir rapidement.

En effet, inquiète de n'avoir aucune réponse de la part de Felicity, Thea décidait de se rendre au loft, accompagné de Roy. Une fois dans son ancien appartement, elle fut soulagée de voir que Felicity s'y trouvait encore, vu que sa veste et son sac s'y trouvaient. Ne voyant personne, elle se rendit à l'étage suivi de Roy et regretta immédiatement d'être venue. En effet à peine arrivait à l'étage, elle se figea devant les cris qu'elle entendait les "Oh oui Oliver… Plus vite je t'en prie" suivis des cris de jouissances lui fit comprendre que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle quitta le loft avec Roy, soulagé de voir qu'entre son frère et sa future belle-sœur les choses se soient arrangées.

Deux mois plus tard, avec l'aide des quelques fidèles de la Ligues des Assassins restaient au service de Nyssa, de Roy, de Thea et de Felicity comme guide, Darhk et Merlyn avaient enfin été vaincus une bonne fois pour toutes. Oliver avait tué Darhk de ses propres mains, vengeant ainsi Laurel et Thea avait tué son père elle-même. Toute menace avait enfin disparu de Star City. mais ce n'est pas tout, Quentin Lance et les forces de l'ordre de Police de Star City avaient également arrêté la femme de Damien Darhk, elle fut jugée pour complicité de meurtre et passerait le reste sa vie en prison. Avec l'aide de Thea et de Felicity, Oliver avait repris sa campagne afin de devenir maire de Star City et n'ayant aucun adversaire, il fut élu à l'unanimité. Mais une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule n'est-ce pas !

Felicity arriva au repaire et vit Oliver debout regardant son costume de Arrow. Lorsqu'il vit sa petite amie il lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien Monsieur le maire ? _Dit-elle pour le taquiner_

\- Oui et vous Madame la Présidente ?

Felicity lui fit un grand sourire, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés comme avant. La confiance s'était de nouveau installée entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Thea et Roy ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, je voulais être seul.

\- Si tu veux, je peux partir.

\- Non, c'est bien que tu sois-là !

Oliver resta silencieux un moment à contempler son costume de Green Arrow et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Felicity, j'ai décidé de raccrocher mon costume Arrow !

\- Quoi ! ?

\- Il est temps pour moi de protéger la ville d'une autre façon. En tant que maire de Star City, mon nouveau devoir est de protéger la ville le jour et de profiter de la femme que j'aime la nuit. Si tu veux bien de moi.

\- Oliver _Dit-elle émue_

\- Tu me l'as dit toi-même lorsque nous sommes revenus ici, quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus être la personne que j'étais autrefois. Tu m'as dit que tout en étant moi-même, je pouvais être une autre personne. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je ne suis plus le Arrow que j'étais autrefois et c'est à toi que je le dois. Aujourd'hui, il est temps pour moi de penser à moi plutôt que de risquer ma vie en protégeant cette ville. J'ai envie d'une vie normale et de si tu le désires, de vivre ma vie avec la femme que j'aime.

Oliver sortit de sa poche la bague de fiançailles que Felicity lui avait rendue deux fois, se mit à genoux devant elle, la regardante avec amour.

\- Felicity, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers en acceptant de devenir ma femme. Je te fais la promesse ici et maintenant, que je ferais tout pour t'apporter le bonheur que tu mérites.

Les larmes aux yeux, Felicity se mit à genoux et embrassa tendrement Oliver avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui je veux Oliver, je souhaite plus que tout au monde devenir ta femme.

Heureux qu'elle accepte une nouvelle fois sa demande, Oliver lui passa la bague au doigt et tous deux se relevèrent avant de sceller leur promesse par un tendre baiser. Felicity mit fin au baiser et regarder son fiancé et futur époux dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sérieux… Quand tu dis que tu veux une vie normale ?

\- Plus que jamais ma chérie.

\- Alors moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu vas être papa.

\- Tu… Tu es…

\- Oui je suis enceinte Oliver, je suis enceinte d'un peu plus de deux mois.

\- Tu veux dire que l'on a conçu cet enfant le…

\- Oui, le matin même de notre réconciliation, ce fameux jour où l'on a passé pratiquement la journée au lit.

Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Oliver prit sa future femme dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Non seulement la femme de sa vie avait accepté sa demande pour la troisième fois et ils allaient avoir un bébé. C'est à ce moment précis que Roy et Thea entrèrent au QG et furent tous deux heureux de voir le couple si joyeux. Après quelques explications de la part d'Oliver, Thea sauta dans les bras de son grand frère heureux pour lui, avant de prendre Felicity dans ses bras, leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, Roy en fit de même, heureux pour ses amis.

Deux mois plus tard, alors que Felicity était enceinte de quatre mois, Oliver passa enfin l'alliance au doigt de sa femme. Felicity fit de même en passant l'alliance au doigt d'Oliver et ils furent enfin déclarés mari et femme. Leur première nuit en tant que tel fut tout aussi belle que leur toute première nuit à deux à Nanda Parbat.

Cinq mois plus tard, leur petite princesse poussa son premier cri. Laurel, en mémoire de leur amie et du second Black Canary, Oliver et Felicity avaient décidé d'appeler leur petite princesse ainsi. Quentin les remercia pour ce geste et se dit que sa fille aînée en serait probablement heureuse.

Depuis la défaite de Damien Darhk, cinq longues années s'étaient écoulées, Laurel avait à présent cinq ans et faisait le bonheur de ses parents, de sa grand-mère, de sa tante et de son futur oncle. Thea et Roy c'étaient tout deux fiancés et le mariage était prévu pour l'année suivante à l'été. Oliver quant à lui était toujours le maire de Star City et vivant heureux avec sa femme qui allait donner naissance dans deux mois à leur second enfant, un petit garçon. Felicity avait été très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un garçon, son souhait de donner un héritier à Oliver avait été exaucé.

Oliver n'avait jamais pardonné à Diggle ce qu'il s'était passé, la mort de Laurel était de sa faute. Felicity ni Thea ne lui avaient pardonné également. Après cette tragédie, John Diggle avait disparu de la circulation. Mort, vivant, personne ne le savait. L'appartement qu'il occupait avec sa femme Lyla et sa petite fille Sara avait été vidé peu de temps après la défaite de Darhk, laissant penser qu'ils avaient quitté la ville.

À Star City, une légende urbaine circulait comme quoi The Vigilante, Arrow, Green Arrow, le justicier sauveur de la ville était apparu comme il avait disparu. Certains disaient qu'il était mort, d'autre disait qu'il n'avait jamais existé, alors que ceux qu'il l'avait déjà vu où aperçu disait qu'il s'était retiré, vu que la ville n'avait plus besoin de lui. Néanmoins, la ville ne restait pas sans justicier, vu qu'une jeune femme habillée de cuir se faisant appeler Black Canary et un jeune homme vêtu de rouge utilisant un arc comme arc principal se faisant appeler Red Arrow protégeant la ville et ses habitants comme l'avait fait dans le passé Green Arrow avant de passer le flambeau à la nouvelle génération.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Le passage avec Diggle n'était pas censé être écrit, mais au vu du titre du dernier épisode de la Saison 4 de Arrow, j'ai cette idée.**

 **Pour le titre, c'est simple, j'ai trouvé que My Name is Green Arrow était LE titre pour cet OS étant donné que le dernier épisode de la Saison 3 s'intitule "My Name is Oliver Queen" j'ai repris le même concept en fait, mais j'ai juste changé Oliver Queen par Green Arrow.**

 **Voilà, voilà**

 **Il n'y aura pas d'autre OS de prévu avant la reprise de Arrow, à moins qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit ^^.**

 **Prochainement les suites de mes fics basés sur le 3.07, 3.17 et la très appréciée "Mission Impossible".**

 **Petit review please, c'est toujours fort appréciable ^^**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


End file.
